


love in line

by feymoonie113



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, felix and seungmin go on a not-date that turns into an actual date, felix wears makeup, idek i wanted to write something and seunglix came out (literally lol), they are both whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feymoonie113/pseuds/feymoonie113
Summary: if you actually clicked and read this, wow, that's incredible, tysm ily. this is my first fic i've ever posted and it's not really edited bc i didn't wanna talk my self out of it lol so please be nice, and drop a kudos and/or comment if you liked it! i'm trying to be better about actually finishing and posting my writing so i appreciate all kinds of feedback! <3





	love in line

Seungmin sighed. “People are staring.” 

“Are you worried?” Felix looked at him out of the corner of a colorful eye, eyeing him nervously, but his voice was firm in his response. 

He’d asked Seungmin a million times if he was comfortable hanging with Felix in public before he’d accepted his invitation to go to the movies together after school on Friday, but even a million affirmatives couldn’t completely shake the thought that Seungmin might realize in the middle of their not-date that, actually, he  _ didn’t  _ want to be seen with a boy who wore bold eyeshadows and sometimes a skirt. 

The scenario was devastating to imagine, but, unfortunately, not unfamiliar to Felix. He had hoped that Seungmin would be different, though. 

And maybe he was because there was Seungmin, shaking his head and grabbing his hand from where Felix had been twisting his ticket stub as they waited in the long line for snacks. “No, of course not - just annoyed. I mean, don’t they have better things to do?”

A wave of relief washed over Felix, just as it had every time Seungmin proved that he really was supportive of Felix’s style and expression. The release of tension turned into a fluttering in his chest wen Seungmin continued. “I hate knowing that you have to deal with this on all the time, and by yourself, no less.” 

It was impossible for Felix not to smile at his concern, not minding that he was most definitely going to have to reapply his lip tint as his bottom lip caught between his teeth to stop the wide grin that would betray the joy Seungmin’s presence always brought him,. 

“Well, I’m not by myself now, am I?” Felix couldn’t help but reply, praying that it would not come off as too strong, as he was still unsure of whether Seungmin’s attention was purely platonic or not. “Thanks to you, I have someone to roll their eyes at all of them with me.” He allowed himself to beam at Seungmin, eyes curved up into crescents, before boldly turning their hands over so that they were holding hands properly, but not going so far as to lace their fingers together.

Even in the dim light of the movie theater, it wasn’t difficult to see how red Seungmin’s ears turned as his head dipped down, eyes darting from their hands to Felix’s face then back down to the ground.  _ Cute _ . It was nice not to be the flustered one for once.

It didn’t last long, though, because after a moment of uncharacteristic shyness, Seungmin turned to Felix with a mischievous glint in his eye and a grin on his face. “You wanna give them something to really stare at?” Felix couldn’t help, but lean in automatically, nodding curiously. “Tell me if you feel uncomfortable, okay?” Before Felix could ask what he meant, Seungmin had lifted their hands up and over Felix’s head to drape it around his shoulder, half-hugging him to his chest in a way that made Felix feel dangerously safe and small.

Suddenly the couple of inches of height difference between them felt like a mile as Felix blinked up at Seungmin, who was watching him closely for his reaction, seemingly ready to rip his arm away at the first sign of discomfort.  _ This boy is going to be the death of me. _

Not to be outdone, Felix shifted on his feet to nestle in more snugly under his arm, switching his hands to more easily grab onto the one Seungmin was dangling over his right shoulder, other hand coming up after a moment’s hesitation to hold him around his surprisingly firm waist. 

Felix ignored the way his heart was pounding by the end of his adjustments and refused to look around to see if more people were actually looking at them. All he cared about was making the most of this chance to be close to Seungmin. Belatedly, he asked, “Is this okay, too?”  _ Please say yes. _ “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, either.”

Seungmin had been silent throughout most of Felix’s squirming, and a look in his direction revealed a strange, almost fond expression on his face that didn’t help Felix’s racing pulse. Easily lacing their fingers together ( _ finally _ ), Seungmin just smiled. “Of course, it is. It was my idea, remember?”

And,  _ god _ , Felix didn’t know why he felt so brave today, why the eyes that glanced at them didn’t make him feel as anxious inside the warm bubble of Seungmin’s arms, enveloped by the clean scent of his hoodie and his shampoo, but he didn’t swallow the words that rose up in his throat, the words that had been wanting to spill out for the past weeks of their blossoming friendship. 

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Felix lifted his head to look directly into Seungmin’s kind, waiting eyes. “Is this - Are you only doing this to piss everyone off? Or do you - would you be okay with doing this again, without people staring?” There. All Felix could do now was wait.

“Well.” Felix tried not to feel more distressed at the long pause, focusing on the way Seungmin’s eyes flicked around to the rest of the people waiting in line, the couples that mirrored their embrace and looking away quickly when their gazes met. “To be honest, I’ve kind of been waiting for an excuse to hold your hand.” He looked back at Felix sheepishly, grin growing larger at his wide eyed expression that appeared even wider lined with kohl, mouth dropped open to form an “o”. “I’ve never been on a date before, so I didn’t know how long I was supposed to wait.”

Felix blinked. “Date?” His voice cracked in his shock, but he paid it no mind, too preoccupied with frantically turning over Seungmin’s invitation in his mind, trying to pinpoint if he had ever mentioned it was a date, or if Felix’s overeager mind had somehow fabricated this whole exchange.

“Yes, date.” Head cocked to the side, Seungmin suddenly looked worried. “Sorry, was I reading too much into this? I thought you knew how much I liked you when I asked you to come see a movie with me, and that’s why you said yes. I didn’t mean to assume - of course, you wearing makeup doesn’t mean that you have to like boys - that was close minded of me.” He moved to pull his arm away, brows furrowed and mouth pinched, but Felix pulled him close again by the waist, mind racing for an entirely different reason now.

“I do! Like boys, that is. You, specifically, actually.” Not the most eloquent confession, but it seemed that they had done things backwards anyways. And Seungmin didn’t appear to mind the disjointed words, face relaxing after he processed them, expression returned to its naturally bright state that Felix copied unconsciously. 

He tugged on Felix’s jacket playfully, causing him to giggle. “We’re kinda dumb, aren’t we? We could’ve been cuddling this whole time.” Felix huffed lightly, settling his head on Seungmin’s shoulder.

“You can make up for it by being my boyfriend?” The words were spoken softly, but not enough that Seungmin couldn’t hear them over the sound of other conversations and feet shuffling forward towards the snack counter.

A moment passed, before an equally as soft reply came. “Do you mean that?” Seungmin gently nudged Felix’s head up to look him, eyes roaming his face as red flushed across Felix’s cheeks, sprawled all the way up to his ears. “Lix?”

Bumping his chin down on the hand, Felix muttered back. “Of course I do. I’ve liked you since forever, dummy.”

“You’re so cute.” Seungmin laughed as they finally stepped up to the counter. He turned his attention when the worker asked for their order, the two sadly untangling themselves to reach for their cards. Felix waited as patiently as he could after Seungmin beat him to pay, still nervous about his non-answer, but the other boy was silent as their food was prepared. 

Snacks and drinks in hand and arms hooked together, the two made their way to the viewing room. Felix practically vibrated in anticipation, trying not to spill his soda, as they found their seats. The minute they sat, he turned to Seungmin, frowning. “Well?”

In a moment of deja vu, Seungmin swung his arm up to settle around Felix and pulled him close to his body, obviously amused by how sulky he was. “Well what?” He flinched when Felix poked him in the side in retaliation, letting out a small squeal . “Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Leaning back to rest against Felix’s side, the teasing drained out of his voice, leaving behind a raw vulnerability. “I’d be more than happy to be your boyfriend - if you still want to be mine?” 

Felix wasn’t sure how he could doubt his feelings when it seemed like the whole world could see how his heart was practically dancing out of his chest, but he just nodded, earrings jangling at the speed of it. “I do, I really do.” The dancing turned into jumping at the large smile that bloomed across Seungmin’s face. He leaned forward to knock his forehead lightly against Felix’s.

“Okay, boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you actually clicked and read this, wow, that's incredible, tysm ily. this is my first fic i've ever posted and it's not really edited bc i didn't wanna talk my self out of it lol so please be nice, and drop a kudos and/or comment if you liked it! i'm trying to be better about actually finishing and posting my writing so i appreciate all kinds of feedback! <3


End file.
